This is how bad it really can be
by Sparklyblonde118
Summary: When the Thneed company falls to pieces, the only person left with the Greed-ler is his double, Oncie. After a while things turn out okay for the pair but will something threaten their happiness once more?


A/N I hope you'll enjoy this. All the characters belong to Dr. sues (or however it's spelt XD) enjoy ^.^ Yeah I twisted the story about.

Life without Oncie, was lonely. I had nothing to live for. When our Thneed company came crashing down, the only person that stood by me was Oncie, I stood by him in return. After a while, I started to get feelings for him. Strong feelings. My heart would race every time I saw him, I'd blush and stutter when he spoke to me. In the end I asked him out, he said yes. We dated for two years, we didn't go anywhere mainly because everywhere around us was grey/black skies, abandoned axe machines and tree stumps of the once beautiful Truffula trees. After the third year, I asked him to marry me. I wanted to spend my life with that beautiful man. He agreed, crying with happiness. We were happily married, but a year later, he was... He was... Killed... and I'll tell you who the bastard was, it was his own brothers. They killed him because they were out of money, he couldn't provide them with money from the company anymore. He also died because they didn't like he'd married me... Needless to say, I don't think they'll ever walk again because of me... How dare they kill my life and soul?! Take away my world?! Suicide had crossed my mind, but I knew Oncie wouldn't have wanted that... So I locked myself away in the house. Until one day, a young boy, Ted, came by, asking what happened. He knew about the trees, as he had replanted them. He just wanted to know about why I was locked away.

"let me tell you the story of The Once-Ler and I, my boy"

*flash back, six years ago*

"No... No please! Don't go, I'm sorry Lorax!"

I shouted up the Lorax, lifting himself away from this cruel cold world I'd created. The animals were gone, the Truffula trees were gone, everything was gone. I fell to my knees and cried my eyes out. Warm, loving arms were suddenly thrown around my shoulders, I looked up to see Oncie.

"I fucked up Oncie, I fucked up real bad"

"I know, you didn't mean to Greed... It was just an accident... Shh I'm here, it's okay"

I cried into him for what must have been an hour, after that we stood up and went inside. Oncie made dinner, even though I was too sad to eat, I did because he was trying to make me better. It was what people would normally call Sunday dinner; chicken, roast potatoes, vegetables, Yorkshire pudding, stuffing and gravy. After I ate, I felt a little better, not a lot but it was an improvement. I went and say on the sofa, watching a film (The nightmare before Christmas) after a while, Oncie came and sat next to me, he cuddled me and I cuddled back. After a while, we fell asleep.

I dreamt of Oncie that night, of us two happily together. I have to admit, it was perfect. I woke up about 03:00am, to find the TV off and Oncie deep in his silent dream world. My heart started beating faster. He was too cute. I fell asleep again, snuffing going into him.

*Fast forward a few months*

"Um, Oncie, could I ask you something?"

"Sure Greed, what's up?"

It was now or never.

"Um, I've been having feelings for you a lot... So um, would you go out with me?"

He smiled widely.

"Of course!"

I hugged him hard, then pressed my lips to his. Licking his lips, he let me in. It was a fight for dominance between us two. When the kiss ended, we laid down on the sofa.

*they got married like, 3 years afterwards and this is where it gets dangerous*

A scream awoke me, I rushed out of bed. I saw a scene no ine would ever wish to see in their life. An axe from one of the old machines went straight through oncies side. His brothers stood laughing at their bleeding, weak older brother. I rushed over to him. Tears streaming down my face.

"No. No Oncie! Don't leave me!"

"I... *blood being coughed up* I will always love you Greed, don't ever forget it"

"I never will. I'll always love you too, Oncie..."

He smiled his last at me with a murmered "I know" then shut his eyes and stopped breathing.

No words came from me. Just sobs. I turned to his brothers and beat the living shit of them. They're never to walk again.

*present moment*

"And for the past 2 years, I've locked myself away in here. Forever with my pain"

Ted was wiping his eyes.

"but I'm sure, he'd want you to carry on with life. I can understand not getting remarried. But you're only 37. You have a good life ahead, you'll never forget him, you'll always love him. But you can go out there and have a life"

I looked at him.

"Maybe one day Ted, but right now, I'd rather be alone with my pain"

He left. Once he'd gone, I got my rope and made a noose. And left a note for Ted on the 'Unless' stone

"I'm sorry Ted. But I can't live without Oncie. It's been 2 years and I only feel pain. I'm now reunited with him. Have a good life Ted, and please, don't ever forget Me & the Once-ler"

I stood on a stool, put my neck through the loop and then, stepped off, out like a light, for ever.

A/N I never expected this to end in suicide ._. Ah well, I hope it didn't upset you. 


End file.
